In many industrial areas it may be necessary to measure movement and/or linear displacement of externally coupled objects. Typically, a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) (also called linear variable displacement transformer) may be used to produce an electrical signal proportional to the displacement of a moveable core/slug (armature) within a transformer. LVDTs may often be utilized in the gaging and measuring arts to produce an electrical signal denoting location, size, or dimension. For example, LVDTs may be used within the aerospace industry to control the pitch on the blades of a helicopter to compensate for winds during flight. LVDTs may be used inside an actuator to accurately measure the movement and position of various elements used in stabilization.